hollowversefandomcom-20200214-history
Chazarrae Chamberlain
Chazarrae "Chaz" Chamberlain is a major recurring character and a protagonist of the show. He is the great-grandson of Travis Chamberlain and Adriana Chamberlain, the grandson of Christopher Chamberlain, the nephew of Thomas Chamberlain. He is the son of Dominic Chamberlain and Charlie Marshall-Chamberlain. Because of his marriage to his mother, Charlie, Malachai Chamberlain is his step-father, and almost died in the hands of his biologic father. Chaz is a vampire-werewolf-witch hybrid. He inherited the wolf gene from both of his parents, and his witch legacy came from his father, who is the son of the Original Witch. Due to his mother's Labonair Linage, Chaz is werewolf royalty. Chaz is a member of the Chamberlain Family, the Labonair Family, the French Quarter Coven, the Crescent Wolf Pack and the North East Atlantic Pack. History Chaz was born in Anaheim, California to the powerful original werewolf-witch hybrid Dominic Chamberlain and werewolf-vampire hybrid Charlie Marshall. He was conceived in Los Angeles Personality Chaz is light-hearted, cheerful, carefree, laid-back and fun-loving. He hates being locked indoors. Chaz seems to be a kind and gentle young boy, with a innocent persona. He is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with (other than Elizabeth) Physical Appearance Chaz has short brown hair and brown eyes. He is seen most of the times wearing striped long-sleeved shirts and jeans. As a Labonair, he has the Crescent birthmark on his right shoulder, just like his mother. Powers and Abilities Chazarrae is a very powerful witch and practitioner of sacrificial magic and ancestral magic, as proven when he began regaining control of his body from Dahlia's control, eventually regaining complete control, something that no other possessed witch was capable of throughout the show. Upon awakening, Chaz easily subdued Carson, by easily snapping his neck. He also demonstrated considerable power when he telekinetically sent Dominic flying into the next room and when he gave his father, the Original Hybrid a painful aneurysm that briefly brought him to his knees. His cloaking spells were also very strong. He's also knowledgeable about protection spells. Weakness Chaz has the typical weakness of a human/witch. Relationships Chazarrae is the only Son and of hybrids Dominic Chamberlain and Charlie Marshall (born Andréa Labonair). He is also the only nephew of Carson and Thomas Chamberlain who swear to protect hi, no matter what - seeing in him the way to finally find happiness. He is also the granddaughter of Ansel and Christopher. It is said that he has inherited both of his families enemies. Charlie Marshall Charlie is Chazarrae's mother and it is shown various times that Charlie strongly loves her son. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a son. As time passed, Charlie grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her son, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Dominic, is dedicated to protecting him at all costs. Dominic Chamberlain Main Article: Dominic and Elizabeth Dominic is Chazarrae's father, and even though at first he refused the child, he soon accepted him and was determined to not be like his father to his child. He even told Charlie that the cycle of the pain will end with their babies. After that, he did everything he could to make sure he was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be twins. He wants to protect him at all costs, and hopes to be in his life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his son's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to his than his father was to him. Other Relationships *Chaz, Dominic and Charlie (Close Family) * Chazarrae and Elizabeth (Twins/Allies) Category:Witch Category:Werewolf Category:Powerful Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Male